The Lights of Orion
This is an article about The Lights of Orion, for the 6th episode of PRLG of the same name, see: The Lights of Orion (Episode) lights-of-orion-past.jpg|The Lights of Orion The Lights of Orion 'are a mysterious energy source which many seek to possesses. It likely has existed for more than 3,000 years. The Galaxy Rangers use them to enhance their powers. The first mention of the lights was in an episode where Mike Corbett, Leo's brother (who was believed to have been lost in an earthquake back on Mirinoi ), makes a miraculous and unexpected return. He was later revealed to be a fake, as a shape-shifting monster named Mutantrum , who was sent by Scorpius to trick the Rangers into retrieving the lights. Three episodes later, a mysterious warrior, named the Magna Defender , arrived on ''Terra Venture in search of the lights. He had helped destroy several of Scorpius's monsters, and later revealed that all his supposed good deeds were actually vengeful actions to prepare himself for a final confrontation with Scorpius, in order to destroy the mutant ruler of the universe for killing Zika , Magna Defender's son, in cold blood. The Magna Defender was searching for the lights so he could use them to destroy Scorpius and complete his vengeance. After the lights were uncovered, they had fled from Terra Venture, but returned one episode later. At that time, a monster named Destruxo was tricked by Scorpius's daughter, Trakeena , and her ally Impostra into using the lights in an attempt to destroy the rangers. Magna Defender had used his powers to expel the lights from Destruxo's body. Seeing for themselves that the Lights of Orion were too powerful to fall into the wrong hands, the rangers decided to destroy them. However, before they could, the power chose them instead, as it was revealed that the Lights of Orion could only be used for justice, never for evil or vengeance. The power of the Lights of Orion endows the rangers with special gauntlets, more elaborate cross-guards for their Quasar Sabers, and enhanced armor. The Rangers can also activate a "'''Power-Up Mode", the finishing move for the Lights of Orion, where all five Rangers charge their opponent, combine and transform into a ball of golden light, hurling themselves at the monster they're fighting. It usually destroys the monster, but there were times that this finisher failed. Later on, it is revealed by Treacheron that the Orion upgrade cannot be activated unless all five Rangers are present and together. The Rangers' Galaxy Megazord is also upgraded when their pilots activate the Lights of Orion. In its own "Power-Up Mode", the Galaxy Megazord's bull horns change their shape (and also seem to grow two extra horns), and a triangular shield, which seems to be an armor plate, materializes on its chest. Its saber also changes shape, as its hilt becomes more elaborate. During the Galaxy Rangers' teamup with the Rescue Rangers, the Omega Megazord was temporarily infused with the Lights of Orion. 'Upgrades' Lights_of_Orion_Armor.png|The Rangers and their Quasar Sabers are modified with the Lights. orion-galaxy-megazord.jpg|The Galaxy Megazord is modified with the Lights of Orion. orion-omega-megazord.jpg|The Omega Megazord in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue can be modified with the Lights but it was only in the teamup. See Also * The Lights of Ginga in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman . Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (show) Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film) Category:Arsenal (Lost Galaxy)